Behind the Scenes
by insanityissalvation
Summary: Modern Day!Actor AU: Ever wonder what it would be like if the cast of the beloved animated movie frozen was a real life movie? That each of these animated characters were actual in person actors instead of voice actors? Look no further and step into the life of aspiring actors as they deal with stunts, lines, interviews and personal drama as the make the hit movie Frozen!


**Authors Note: Intro**

 **Hi insansityissalvation here and I would like to welcome you to my major AU story based off of the hit animated movie Frozen and it's characters. Now I would like to take the time to say this is my millionth attempt to post something so I would hope everyone goes easy on me... But whatever happens, happens and all I ask is no flames and plenty of constructive criticism. So all expectations aside, before we can begin I would like to explain a few things so bear with me...**

 **Behind the scenes is an Actor AU of the characters that play in hit animated movies as if they were actually actors. (I know that the people who voiced them where actual actors but I am sure you get my point.) Each character will be treated like modern day individuals so it will delve into their modern day lives from romance, aspirations, and their pasts.**

 **Keeping this in mind we will be starting off with the cast of Frozen (duh). I will however add other characters from other animated movies upon request OR just because I feel like it. I will also keep most of the "actors" original names from the movies except with maybe a twist on some of them (example being Anna. Instead her name plainly being Anna it is Annalise). I do this only to keep confusion at bay so you know who the person is playing in the movie. However in truth I had to make up some names for characters due to the fact a real name is never given to the character. P.S Anna and Elsa are not sisters in real life :) P.S.S The characters last names come from the voice actor who portrays them.**

 **My next point is if the characters seem OOC from the way they are portrayed in the movies it's because their ACTORS.. So yes, if they are different it's because they are showing their true self as a real modern day person or celebrity. (Side note: I would personally love to hear opinions on how people would think the character would act in modern life so don't be shy to comment on this.)**

 **Another thing is couples will not be based off of canon... Well at least not some. A couple will be paired based on how they react to each other and it may be a crossover pairing if truly desired. So don't be shy on telling me who do you think should end up together.**

 **Although If no one wants to say anything or whatever I'll just have to play off my own imagination which is cool with me.**

 **NOW that I got that out of the way let's move on to the fun part... the story.**

 **P.S:This whole world is like an animated movie... so imagine everyone ANIMATED!**

 **P.S.S: Disclaimer**

 **Oh yeah! I do not own anything. I am just having fun with my imagination :)**

 **Prologue**

 **Part One: Anna**

June 2012

Grand Haven, Michigan

When Annalise Bell had finally mustered enough courage to tell her parents she wanted to move to LA to attend college with her twin brother Andrew in the fall, she expected the response to be anything but positive. She expected them to yell, to cry, to do something overly dramatic when she showed them the acceptance letters to UCLA addressed to Drew and her. After all, they always tended to react melodramatically to everything she and Drew had done before. And now they were losing their little Lisey and Drewy to California which was like thousands of miles away from Michigan. Yes, Mable and Adam Bell had more than their fair share of kids, but Adam Jr. and Abe were gone and even though they still had Aiden and Ava they were quite protective of all their children. For Christ sakes, they overreacted when she and Drew were ten and she asked if they could go to sleep away camp for a day for school. But to the contrary of everything she thought, when she finally manage to sputter the words out in a gust of nervousness over a family dinner, she was left in shock over their reply.

"I know you don't want me or Drew to... " Anna had begun to stutter out defensively before halting mid sentence. She stared at the unfazed pair momentarily, turning the response in her mind before recoiling back in her chair with her blue eyes large as saucers. "Wait. What did you say?"

"We said we're okay with it." Anna's mother said simply, her focus on the chicken parmesan on her plate. To Anna's further surprise, her mother seemed more than sincere.

Her father nodded in mutual agreement, glancing at his eighteen-year-old daughter and son supportively, "Of course we would be. Besides Aunt Gertie lives out it in the sunshine state and she would be more than happy to help you with living accommodations."

"Actually..." Anna heard Drew cut in but was obnoxiously interrupted by their thirteen-year-old brother Aiden.

"Does this mean I don't have to share a room with Drew anymore? Can we throw out his bed?" He asked excitedly. Anna laughed internally as she watched her twins features darken.

"No, you cannot throw out my bed you little Zit." Drew hissed, glaring venomously at the young teen.

"Are you Mom or Dad? No. I don't think so." Aiden said smugly, flashing out his tongue briefly. He then turned to his mother expectantly, Drew still trying to burn a hole through his head with his glare. "So can we? I want to put in a sweet gaming station."

Shaking her head, Anna's mother ignored her youngest son and looked to Anna, "So what is it that you wanted to study at UCLA Lisey?" ***Note: Lisey is pronounced Lee See and when it is just Lise it is pronounced like Lease***

"Film." Anna smiled confidently. Inside however she was freaking out. This was the kindling they both needed to fuel the spazzing out she had been waiting for. Anna prepared herself to be peppered with questions over why would she move all the way there to study that. Or why would she study that at all?...

"That's nice," Her mother said to her astonishment, "Isn't that nice Adam?"

Anna's mouth nearly dropped.

"Yes, yes. What about you Drew? What are you studying?"

"Psychology." Drew spoke slowly, as if he expected the same reaction Anna had expected.

"Sounds fantastic." Anna's mother said brightly. "Well, we have to find out when orientation is. Then again we have all of summer to prepare. And like your father said you could stay with Aunt Gertie for a while. She needs the company..." Anna had begun to zone out of her mother's ramblings and stared at her seven-year-old sister Ava who was playing with her food. Anna wasn't staring at her for anything in particular. She was just a good distraction as what happened played in her mind. Well a good distraction until Drew had whispered something in her ear.

"I think we fell into a trap or something."

Anna had to stifle a snort. It was odd from her parents out of character approval, but she wasn't going to argue. Besides Anna was looking forward to the adventure ahead of her.

 **The first few things as you can tell are going to take place in the beginning of the summer and are just going to give you a little insight before everything starts taking place. I divided it up because I need to post something or I will chicken out.**

 **If it's boring... please don't be deterred. They give hints as to the lifestyles they live which is essential!**

 **Thanks for reading and I promise Author notes will never be as long as it was.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review.**

 **Next up: Prima Ballerina Elsa!**


End file.
